


Ugly Boys

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series, a look at the early relationship between Seamus Harper and Brendan Lahey, as adolescents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Boys

The old asphalt parking lot was painted a harsh gray and silver by the glow of the crescent moon overhead, its light only partially blocked by the derelict buildings that stood to the left and right. The two boys, one slightly taller than the other but with the long lean look that came from hard living and the wary eyes of those accustomed to being both hunters and the hunted, scrounged for metal parts.

The shorter, but with the same unkempt dirty blond hair, kept his eyes peeled for the bits of metal that he’d been looking for. The older teenager, taller and bit solidly built than his cousin, crouched farther behind where he could keep on things.

“Why here? If you wanted to metal for your invention, surely it couldn’t have been found in more easily accessible spots.”

“Because it has to be special metal, not just any old stuff, for it to work.”

“Even if you do find what you’re looking for,” the older boy asked, “What makes you so sure it will work, I mean, yeah I know the supermen have better hearing than us, but a whistle? I mean come on, you gotta be kidding me!”

“Brendan, help me find the last components and I’ll prove it to you, Brendan!”

“Seamus! Do you have any idea of the risk we’re taking just by being out here after curfew?”

“I know, I know! Don’t remind me!”

Brendan uncurled himself from his crouch and moved forward to help with the search, and when he thought Seamus wasn’t looking quickly darted a wary glance in all directions; finally satisfied that any chance patrols had passed them by.

Seamus gave voice to a muffled cry of delight when he turned on his heel and held out his hand with a long curved tube of something that might have been a car cylinder at one point, but was still in reasonably good shape. “Found it!”

“Okay, you found it. Let’s get outta here!”

“Brendan, sometimes, I think you have no sense of adventure,” Seamus griped.

“And sometimes you have a better-developed sense of adventure and much less developed sense of self-perseveration, and it’s gonna get us both killed one of these days.”

“Well,” Seamus griped, pocketing his find and placing his fingers on his face and pulling at the skin to make a mocking mask of his face. 

“I’m sorry, I guess. But it’s not like I do it deliberately to tick you off.”

“Stop doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Stretching your face, don’t you know if you keep that up, it will freeze that way.”

“No, but, hey, Brendan, thanks for looking out for me.”

Brendan, unable to respond for a moment, sniffed and stepped forward to awkwardly pat his cousin on his shoulder. “Dammed arrogant puppy, but you’re forgiven, now let’s get while the getting’s good.”

“You’ll get no arguments from me,” Seamus replied.


End file.
